Update 59
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 59 - Tournaments 28 October 2016 Hello Battlestar Galactica Online fans, On Tuesday, November 1st at 11:00 CET (that’s 10:00 UTC) we will deploy Game Update 59 “Tournaments” onto the BSGO servers. This update features bug-fixes, some improvements and the return of the highly anticipated “Top Gun Battles” a.k.a. “The Tournaments”. For detailed info on this release please check out the change-notes below. The estimated game downtime will be 2 hours! The first Top Gun Battle will take place on Wednesday, November 2nd and will be a Line Ship Tournament. You can find out about upcoming tournaments in the new “Battlegrounds” event roster in-game, on our Social Channels and in the forums. For additional info on the BSGO Tournament Update check out the latest BSGO Developer Blog. New Features *Strike, Escort and Line Top Gun Battles *All new sectors for the three new tournaments *Anti-grouping mechanism that will decrease the distribution of score/points when grouping is detected (up to the point of no score/points at all) *“Power up” items for Liner Tournaments that apply different bonuses for a limited timeframe *More tournament rewards -> 30 rewards per bracket (old tournaments awarded 50 rewards in total) *Player XP depending reward brackets *More respawn locations *New “Battlegrounds” event roster that can be accessed by clicking on the star icon in the top right corner of the UI (star is blinking when new events have been added) *Tournament rewards will be shown for each tournament in the “Battlegrounds” event layer *New tournament leaderboard that differentiates players upon their XP level *Tournament entry fee that has to be spent only once for every tournament and varies with player XP level (even if a player disconnects he/she can return to the tournament later without having to pay the entry fee again) *New graphics option: 30 fps frame-rate limit (for players with old hardware that want to relief their CPUs from stress) *New graphics option: V-Sync (will cap the frames at 60 fps for most players unless 30 fps cap option is active). Improvements *Mine launchers and Stealth Ships are now blocked in the Strike Tournament *The 2D and 3D map has been disabled for the Tournaments *Improved tournament scoring: **80 Points for dealing most damage; **20 Points for delivering the “Killshot”; **5 points extra for each kill when being on a “Killing Spree”; **40 points extra for killing your Nemesis (player that killed you three times in a row); **40 points extra for killing the current Top Gun; **Ace Kill: 10 points extra per kill the Ace has made after earning Ace status. -->Example: Ace with 10 total kills worth +60 points; **Minus 50 points for suicide / killed by environment. *Clicking on Client Launcher “Forum” button will lead to forum in selected game language and in “logged in” state *New tournament reward notification layer for redeeming of Top Gun Battle rewards *Exploit fixed: Mining ship call in can be “stacked” and incoming mining ships can be harvested (mining ship insertion cool-down added). Bugfixes *Bug fixed: More than one Pegasus/Basestar can be rented at once *Bug fixed: Duration of the “Reload Disruptor” lasts only 5 seconds although claimed to last much longer (depending on upgrade level). Category:Updates